


A very Destiel Christmas

by anjote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #destiel, Destiel Secret Santa 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjote/pseuds/anjote
Summary: Dean wachte auf und erschrak sich. Castiel saß in einem Sessel neben seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn. „Oh Gott, Cas!“ presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Ich habe über deinen Schlaf gewacht.“ sagte Cas trocken.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	A very Destiel Christmas

 Dean wachte auf und erschrak sich. Castiel saß in einem Sessel neben seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn. „Oh Gott, Cas!“ presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Ich habe über deinen Schlaf gewacht.“ sagte Cas trocken.  
„Ich habe dir schonmal gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst!“ blaffte Dean ihn an. Cas stand auf „Ich bin gleich zurück.“  
Dean ließ sich auf sein Bett zurückfallen. Wenige Minuten später stand Cas mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee in der Tür. Der Duft stieg in Deans Nase. Dean öffnete erst ein, dann das andere Auge und richtete sich wieder auf. „Das war doch nicht nötig, Cas!“  
„Doch das war es.“ Cas lächelte Dean an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Dean.“  
„Danke, Cas.“ Dean nahm die Tasse entgegen. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich Weihnachten hasse?“  
„Ja, Dean. Mehrfach.“ Cas lächelte noch immer. „Ich habe mir allerdings vorgenommen, das dieses Jahr zu ändern.“  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Cas, der noch immer am Fußende von Deans Bett stand, setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich werde heute nicht von deiner Seite weichen und dir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen!“  
Dean lächelte, schüttelte aber immer noch den Kopf. „Und du glaubst, mir den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven zu gehen, würde bei mir Weihnachtsgefühle hervorrufen?“  
Cas legte seinen Kopf schräg und betrachtete Deans Gesicht. „Genau, das habe ich vor.“ Er lächelte. Dean klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. „Dann wirst du dich schon neben mich setzen müssen.“ Cas stand auf, lief um das Bett herum und wollte sich neben Dean setzen.  
Dean hob seine Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Du willst doch nicht in den Klamotten ins Bett kommen?“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Cas legte seinen Mantel ab, streifte seine Schuhe ab und zog sein Jackett aus.  
„Das reicht.“ kam es vom Bett. Cas setzte sich neben Dean. Beide lehnten mit dem Rücken am hohen Kopfende des Bettes. Dean beugte sich zu Cas herüber und zog ihm die Krawatte vom Hals. Und warf sie auf den Boden. Er öffnete Cass Hemd langsam Knopf für Knopf. „Das wollte ich schon lange mal machen.“ Dean grinste.  
Cas sah Dean in die Augen. „Warum?“ Er verstand nicht so recht, was….  
Dean beugte sich noch weiter nach vorn und küsste Cas auf die Wange. Cas spürte ein plötzliches Kribbeln im Bauch. Dean kam noch näher. Seine Augen blieben auf Cas Mund liegen. Cas schloss die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen und küsste Dean vorsichtig. In Dean entflammte eine ungeahnte Leidenschaft. Er vertiefte den Kuss. Cas öffnete seine Lippen und ließ Deans Zunge hinein.  
Über das Bett hatte Cas über Nacht einen Mistelzweig gehangen. Es schien zu wirken. 


End file.
